


Don’t You Love Me?

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun was so tired after a long day at work and he didn’t even realize Sho’s answer to his question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t You Love Me?

The day was finally over for Jun. It felt like they took forever to discuss all the things about the next day’s concert. It was a particularly hard concert for Jun to plan; he didn’t want to mess even the smallest thing of the concert. He was like that for every concert he had produced, but this one was different.

Jun wanted this one to be different. He wanted this one to be better than all the concert they’ve had for the whole sixteen years ever since they debuted. So he had to stay even later than usual to make sure that everything was perfect and nothing would go wrong.

Jun fetched his coat on the green room’s chair – his usual spot – then put it on his shoulder. The weather had gotten cold recently and he didn’t want to catch a cold – not one day before their tour began. Jun sent a LINE message to his manager, telling him that he was going home, and asked him about the car to the hotel. His manager replied with ‘thank you for the hard work today’ and told him where to wait for the car.

Actually, Jun could have simply sent the LINE message to their group chat but he was sure that no one would read that. It was already one a.m. and he was sure everyone would already be in bed, dreaming about anything Jun wouldn’t want to know.

Jun absentmindedly scrolled through his LINE chat list while walking to the lobby of the building, and he stopped at Sho’s name. It was still so weird for him that after all those years, they were still talking so formally to each other, avoiding to actually interact like a normal human being, just because Jun confessed his love to Sho one day and slowly pulled himself away from him on the other. On days when he felt more melancholic than usual, Jun would regret all the things he has done in the past and wished they could actually interact more like friends than band-mates. Just like himself with Ohno, Nino, or Aiba.

Sho went home with Aiba that night, he sent Jun a LINE message about it before. Jun didn’t know how to feel about that, though. He just replied with a short ‘OK’ when he received the message earlier. Sho was probably the only one who always made sure that he noticed Jun before he returned to the hotel. The other just went without telling him and he was already used to that.

Jun didn’t realize that he had reached the lobby of the building and he was mumbling his solo for the tour all along. He jumped when suddenly he heard a voice saying “I do,” from in front of him.

“Sho kun! I was surprised!” Jun lifted his head to find Sho on the car that should bring him back to the hotel.

“Jun,” Sho replied, grinning.

“I thought you already got back to the hotel with Masaki?”

“I did. Then I said goodbye when he got into the hotel and I returned here,” Sho was still grinning. He opened the door from the inside and waved, “Get in! Let’s get back to the hotel.”

Jun just shrugged and climbed into the car. He purposefully chose the seat at the back so he didn’t have to sit beside Sho. Sho then closed the door and told their driver to go.

“Why are you picking me up anyway?”

Sho didn’t even turn his head to the back when he answered, “Because I want to.”

Jun was glad that he picked the backseat so Sho wouldn’t see him blushing. He cursed himself for blushing and being so silly over nothing. He hummed his reply and went back to scrolling his phone – it was the LINE timeline that time – and let the trip went in silence.

Sho smiled and fetched his own phone from his pocket after that. He would just have to accept the fact that Jun probably totally didn’t hear him when he was answering Jun’s question earlier.

“Don’t you love me? Don’t you love me? Don’t you love me now?” Sho didn’t realize it that he ended up mumbling the question back.


End file.
